


清醒梦境

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Inception - Freeform, M/M, racing in dreams, 半AU, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: Max做了个的梦。他梦见自己坐在33号车里，队友在身后风驰电掣，穷追不舍。





	清醒梦境

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lhoyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/gifts).



> 现实世界背景，半AU设定（代入了某电影的梗，不剧透，文末说明）
> 
> 看了阿买给的中国站333的追逐，临睡前意识恍惚想出来的梗，憋了好几天才写出来……没想到竟然有那么长。
> 
> 送给始终在身后鼓励我，连哄带骗劝我更新，不厌其烦被我各种扔段子直播的一号车手 @Lhoyd， 也祝大家阅读愉快！

 

　　天气晴朗，万里无云，烈日炙烤着大地，透过头盔看到的景象都有些微微的扭曲。

　　Max本该熟悉这些场景：坡度和弧度都烂熟于心的赛道，因为车速太快糊成一片橙色的观众席，像是刻印着身体记忆的座椅，还有那些下意识的操作习惯……防火服黏在后背上，每一次吐息都闷在面罩里。

　　专注、忍耐和坚持，这正是他一直被培养的方向，也是他从小就拥有的特质——虽然偶尔需要一些TR里的小鼓励，可那不过是因为他习惯了依赖，即使没有，他也能做到。

　　他当然能做到——如果GP的声音没有变成另一个他熟悉的人的话。

　　“Max，在下一个弯道，我就能超过你。”自信的尾音微微上扬。

　　他咬紧嘴唇，后视镜里Daniel的3号车正在渐渐放大。他在心中咒骂一声，不去计较为什么队友的声音会不合时宜的出现在这里，不服输是他的天性，技术是支撑他自信的羽翼，总之Max调整了赛车的走线，加大了油门，刻意延迟的刹车让轮胎哀嚎着碾过路肩。他努力稳住心神，绷紧了肌肉握住方向盘，让赛车尽量平缓的回正，呼啸着冲向了下一个弯道。

　　后视镜里原本逼近的3号车消失了，他这才松了口气。

　　如果是GP的话，大概又要指责他虐待轮胎了。

　　 _所以为什么会是Daniel？_

　　“Daniel？”他试探的喊了一声队友的名字。

　　“如果你在找我的话——”

　　Max呼吸一窒，只是一瞬间的走神，3号车的半个车身就出现在了右边的视野里。他的队友借着尾流在这一个右弯突然切向了内线，试图超车。

　　“Daniel Ricciardo有求必应。”

　　 _该死。_

　　Max稍稍往左打了一点方向，避免在弯道里因为轮与轮的对碰酿成双退的悲剧，他轻踩刹车，任由3号车的大半个车身都越过了自己。队友逐渐拉开了距离，他焦急的等待着，车头刚触到他要的点，就立刻加油换挡，以势不可挡的出弯加速，终于算是扳回了一城。下一个是左弯，Max占据着内线的有利位置，借着走线卡了一个防守位，终于又一次甩脱了危机。

　　“防得不错。”Daniel懒洋洋的声音又在TR里响了起来，把Max刚刚因为拼抢获胜的小得意给掐灭了。

　　他不敢再分神，而他的队友也没有放过他的意思，随后的几十圈，始终像是缠绕着他的幽灵，像是锁定了他的导弹，像是宣判命运的倒计时，在他每个踩下油门的瞬间，在他离合换挡的刹那，在每个车轮碾过路肩的震颤，在他的后视镜里，在他的尾流里，死死的咬着不放。不管他暂时能的甩开多远，对方总是很快又贴了上来，他无法驱赶他，也不能甩脱他，只有强压着惊慌和焦虑，勒令自己不能有丝毫的失误。

　　时间漫长得像是过了一个世纪，黑白格子旗才在视野里挥舞起来。两人并肩冲线，他只领先了0.006秒，没想到在最后一弯，Daniel依旧有余力发起攻势。

　　他像是虚脱一般瘫在座舱里，任凭赛车带着自己在直道上前行，观众席发出震耳欲聋的欢呼，他扭过头，看到Daniel正掀起面罩转过脸来。他的眼神亮得惊人，像是穿透云层的日出，带着无与伦比的温暖和冲击力。

　　“干得漂亮Max，但下一次，我一定能追上你。”

 

　　Max猛的睁开眼睛。

　　他失神的瞪着天花板，脑海一片空白，冷汗爬满了后背。过了好久，麻木的四肢才有了感觉，狂乱的心跳才渐渐平静。他从床上坐起身来，天色正处于破晓之前的灰白。

　　记忆像流水一样渐渐在脑海汇聚，是了，今天才是周五的第一个练习日。赛道上不会只有他们两辆车，Daniel的声音也不会出现在TR里，只不过是个梦而已。

　　Max叹了口气，既然睡意全无，他也不想浪费时间再躺回去，而是选择脱下汗湿的T恤，一头扎进了淋浴间。

　　站在花洒下，任由热水冲遍全身，他以为梦境的压迫感会很快褪去，然而并没有。

　　提早到P房报道，一头扎进数据堆里，他以为惶惶不安和心神不宁会很快淡去，然而并没有。

　　在车库门口遇到Daniel，澳洲人习惯性的露齿而笑，而他竟然因为那个梦，只是皱了皱眉，扭过了头。

　　因为害怕队友或是什么连自己都说不清楚的原因，接下来的一天，他都尽量避免和对方接触，一直窝在自己的座舱里，戴着头盔，像是戴着厚厚的保护罩。他漫不经心的根据指示调整参数，有一搭没一搭的跟车组聊着天，终于熬到了一练开始的那一刻。他深吸一口气，把赛车缓缓开上赛道。3号车跟在他的后面出了库，一度让他心惊胆战，可随后就在后视镜里渐渐变小。他反复跟车组确认队友的位置，问得太多，都引起了GP的怀疑。可他顾不上那么多了，知道Daniel没有在身后穷追不舍，他终于长出了一口气，像是双脚踏到了实处，终于回归了现实世界。

 

　　Max睁开眼，发现自己又坐进了赛车，来到了同一条赛道。

　　他有点懵，不太确定这是现实世界，还是仍旧在梦里。

　　他环顾四周，20辆赛车整齐的停在20个发车格内，车身震颤，引擎轰鸣。五盏红灯才刚刚点亮了第一盏，Daniel的3号车停在了他的右前方。

　　Max看他的时候，他也刚好回过头来。隔着面罩看不到表情，可Max竟然领会了他的挑衅。他的队友朝着赛道的前方指了指，便不再看他。

　　五盏红灯全灭，正式发车。

　　Max不再计较这是真的还是假的，他就像是一台精密设定的仪器，只为比赛而生。他拨动方向盘，挤进前车的缝隙，像他贯常的风格，胆大而心细，又较之以往多了更多的耐心和镇定。半圈过后，他找到了一个机会，成功超越了他的队友。就在他刚把目标锁定为前车，准备开始追击的时候，沉寂了许久的TR突然响了起来。

　　“准备好了吗Max？”

　　语调暗含挑衅的笑意。

　　他的呼吸突然急促起来，原本熟悉的赛道在视野里逐渐扭曲变形，变得陌生不已。现在他知道自己在梦里了，而Daniel就是那个永恒的梦魇，他的吐息吹在他的后颈，让他头皮发麻，只想逃离。

　　他不知道自己这是怎么了。Daniel是个亲切的队友，甚至有时候亲切的有些过了头，时不时的调侃和撩拨，总是让他窘迫不已。但他从未因此产生过惧怕或是隔阂的情绪，只是偶尔暗自感慨，希望自己能变得更像成年人一些，希望可以跟队友站在对等的位置，在某些时刻予以反击——他也想看到Daniel不好意思的时候，哪怕只是一刻也好。所以他才如此钟情于Dan作为对手的部分，因为在赛道上，Max更像是一个精于此道的成年男人。父亲多年的栽培不仅仅给了他精湛的技艺，敏锐的嗅觉，还有沉稳的步调和聪慧的头脑。只有在这里，在他熟悉的这方天地，他才能堂堂正正的站在Daniel的身边，互相尊重，彼此信赖。

　　他当然熟悉Daniel的驾车风格，他的好斗因子在赛道上总能发挥的淋漓尽致，像是平稳推进的浪潮，但凡有一点机会，便排山倒海，势不可挡。他不仅不怕这样的Daniel，还因为拥有这样的对手而暗自欢喜。他们是同样不服输的人，一旦交锋，便是不死不休。正是这样的竞争关系，才让赛车变得有趣起来。

　　而他又有多久没感受过被队友这样穷追不舍了？

　　自从夏休期之后，3号车的状态就直线下滑，就像是一堆勉强用胶水糊在一起的零件，随时可能因为各种原因抛锚退赛。开始他还会试图安慰队友，到后来连自己都觉得那些话苍白可笑……有时候他甚至觉得，比起能否上领奖台，Daniel会不会退赛要让他揪心得多。

　　如此千载难逢的机会，哪怕只是在梦里，他为何会因为被追击而惊惶不安？

　　“Maxy，你的圈速变慢了。”Daniel愉快的声音又在耳边响了起来。

　　他的心狂跳不止，偷偷瞄了一眼后视镜，那里本该只有一辆赛车，和他一样的涂装，只是少了个他最喜欢的数字。可他的目光穿过对方的赛车，穿过他的面罩，仿佛能看到队友那双明亮的眼睛。

　　 _“你也喜欢3吗？”_ 他想起当时两人的初遇， _“那真是可惜了。”Daniel似笑非笑的表情。_

　　 _“Max的眼睛是绿松石的颜色，像马尔代夫的海。”_

_“噢我还没有看过你的身体……不过我喜欢你的左膝。”_

_“原以为没人能匹配我的驾驶风格，但Max可以说是第一个。”_

_“我沿着东海岸一路向南，Max在终点抱着鲜花，我想他会约我共进晚餐♪”_

_“如果你说Gasly是你最好的队友，我会伤心的。”_

　　……

　　他突然意识到了自己在害怕什么，又在逃避什么。

　　Daniel不是梦魇，也并非鬼魅——更像是自己潜意识里的一个黑洞，如果不尽力逃逸，便会被他牢牢吸引，一点点被吞噬殆尽。

 

　　他又赢了，甚至赢的比上一个梦境还要干脆一些，可内心却毫无欣喜。因为他发现，Daniel的追击更像是狩猎——他的目标不是超越，而是把猎物追得筋疲力尽，直到无力还击，直到坐以待毙。

　　更让他感到麻烦的是，他不仅不想反抗，而更多的开始享受被对方全力追击的感觉。他期待每一个Daniel追近的瞬间，让人血脉偾张，心跳加速；而看到3号车在后视镜里远去甚至消失，空荡荡的感觉便填满了他的心肺，像是遗失了生命中最为重要的东西。

　　Max再次醒来的时候，天色已经大亮。他揉了揉眼睛，身体的某个灼热的部位让他发出一声绝望的呻吟。如果此刻有什么是他最想要的，那就是一场能让三练泡汤的大雨。如果此刻有什么人是他不想见到的，那绝对就是他的队友Daniel Ricciardo。

　　突然，他床头柜上的手机震动了起来，在安静的房间里特别突兀。Max自暴自弃的抓起手机，看都没看就按下了接听键，凑到了耳边。

　　“Hey Max。”和TR里一模一样的声音。

　　他猛地睁大眼睛，从床上坐起来，睡意仓皇逃窜，脑海一片清明。他的目光四下扫射，试图在所见的场景里抓到一根救命稻草，区分现实和梦境。

　　“你在哪儿？今天上午开会，你迟到了。”

　　他这才想起来车队上午有个会议，发出一声哀嚎，在电话那头的笑声的伴奏中，光速冲进了洗手间。

 

　　会议照常进行，天空一片晴朗，三练也没能泡汤。Max只在会议中途被Daniel踹凳子骚扰的时候回头瞪了他一眼，其他时候都默不作声的缩在自己的壳里，安静的装成一尊雕塑。可他的安分守己没能持续太久，坐进33号车之后，一下子就转换成了异常活跃的吐槽和攻击，让即便习惯了他的叨叨的车组工作人员都费神不已。

　　三练在他坚持不懈的抱怨中进行得非常不顺。Max感到沮丧又懊恼，可那只是他自己做的梦，又怎么能怪到别人头上去。可Daniel几次轻而易举的超车，都让他浑身说不出的难受，仿佛对方做了什么有悖常理的事情。

　　这当然不对劲，Max清楚的知道，在他第不知道多少次发现自己偷瞄Daniel之后。

　　他需要冷静。排位赛还没开始，看了一眼忙碌的车组成员和另一头盯着大屏幕沉思的队友，Max悄悄离开车库回到了车手休息室。

　　没想到的是，大概五分钟之后，他最不想看到的人推门而入，脸上挂着无辜的关切。

　　“没事吧Max？”

　　他全身的肌肉都因为紧张而绷紧了。“没事。”他的嗓音因为急于证明什么而有些过分夸大了。

　　好在Daniel没有注意到。他像往常一样走了进来，挨着他坐进了沙发。明明和两人录沙发访谈的时候毫无差别，可Max就是觉得休息室太狭窄了沙发也太小，他的队友像是个发散着强光的热源，都快把他灼伤了。

　　“你的脸色怎么那么差？发烧了吗？”Daniel的手指纤细修长，冰凉的贴在他的额头上，他神色忧虑的皱着眉头，睫毛不算浓密却足够纤长。现在他能近距离看到对方剔透的眼珠了，里面倒映的满满都是自己。他的目光顺着自己随口胡诌的“最喜欢的鼻子”，落到了藏在棕色的胡须中间那张柔软的嘴唇上。

　　他摇了摇头，极力压抑内心的渴望。

　　“只是场练习赛而已。”Daniel柔声安慰。他揉了揉Max的头发，指尖的触感让后者差点懒洋洋的眯起眼睛呜咽出声。

　　“我说了没事。”他拍开对方的手，因为太急于撇清自己，用了很大的力气。

　　Daniel错愕的目光像在Max的心头捅了一刀，让他原本的不舒畅变得更为郁结了。

　　“只是场练习赛而已。”他自暴自弃的重复，“就算你刷进了前三，也没必要特地跑过来看我的笑话。”

　　Daniel挑起一边眉毛。

　　Max心道不好，可事已至此，比起这一团无法处理的乱麻，他现在最需要的是赶紧冷静下来，专注于即将到来的排位赛。被Daniel轻易超车的感觉太糟了，无法维持平时的状态让他焦虑不安，他实在没有精力再应付眼前这个大麻烦了。

　　“如果你觉得无聊，有很多事可以做——”

　　“你说的对。”Daniel打断了他，面无表情的站起来朝着门口走去。

　　Max没想到他那么干脆，一下子愣住了。或者说他也没明白自己想要什么，能要什么，只是本能的想挽留，声带蠢蠢欲动，一声“Daniel”呼之欲出。可对方的背影逆着光，像一堵墙，隔绝了整个梦境和现实世界。

　　他咬着嘴唇安静下来，休息室的门开了又关，最后只剩下一室死寂。沙发变得很大，房间也一下子宽敞了起来。他觉得有点冷，捂着脑袋一头倒进沙发，任凭各种思绪在脑内混作一团。

 

　　Max的排位赛跑得一团糟。

　　在那些意气风发的时刻，自己就好像与爱车融为了一体，可以驾驭最精密的走线，完成各种不可能的超车。但此时此刻，他已经尽了全力，却好像哪里都不对，赛车仿佛有了自己的意识，在每一个弯道都忤逆他的决定。

　　Daniel到底是怎么开着他的3号车坚持比赛的？思绪在他无意识的时候，又一次飘向了他的队友。

　　他没精打采的爬出座舱，扁着嘴，强迫自己走到屏幕跟前。赛道的数据在眼前流过，他的目光一眼就锁定了那个熟悉的名字，Daniel的圈速比他快了足足有1.5秒……好笑的是自己还夸下海口，说不过是个练习赛而已。他只觉得心里说不出的难受，车组的安慰并没有让他感觉好一些，那些自己根本无法与队友比肩的念头又汹涌而至，几乎压垮了他。他渴望接近Dan，却亲口把他赶走了。他最引以为傲的赛车，也随意被对方超越了。这些想法一点儿也不Verstappen，可他根本控制不住自己，还没走出几步，脸色一白，便忍不住蹲在地上吐了起来。

　　“Max？”

　　慌乱的脚步声，熟悉的声音，一条强有力的胳膊搂住了他的肩膀。Daniel小心翼翼的拍着他的后背，再次伸手探了探他的额头。

　　他强忍着靠进对方怀里的冲动，倔强的支撑着身体站了起来。“我没事。”他轻轻的说，“让Jake来。”

 

　　Max回到酒店的时候一言不发，除了Jake和队医，没人知道发生了什么。Daniel抽空过去看了他好几次，几次想开口都被他搪塞了过去，丝毫没有给他发言的机会。

　　就这样，他闭上眼，疲惫的陷入了沉眠，又一次来到了那条熟悉的赛道。

　　只是这一次他还没坐进赛车。

　　时间是在排位赛开始之前，车组正在进行紧张的筹备工作。他斜靠在屏幕前的一排矮柜上，一扭头就能看到他的队友。

　　“Daniel。”他主动走过去，站在了他的身边。

　　“准备的怎么样了？”队友友好的拍了拍他的肩膀。

　　他饶有兴趣的打量着对方，为了保持状态，比赛期间两人几乎不交流。可这是个梦呀，一旦意识到了这一点，就让人变得不想墨守成规了。

　　“我们来打个赌。”他歪着嘴角，挑衅的看着对方棕色的眼珠，“我能赢你1秒5。”

　　Daniel一震，这细微的反应没能逃过他的眼睛。

　　Max的笑容在脸上扩大：“如果我做不到，那就告诉你一个秘密。”

　　Daniel的目光狐疑的在他脸上游移，“如果你做到了，那我也告诉你一个秘密。”

 

　　整条赛道又只剩下了两辆红牛，反正是在梦里，Max并没有计较。为了公平起见，他们没有前后发车，而是采取了一人一圈的计时模式。Daniel率先发起冲锋，Max站在车库门口，遥遥望着3号车一路冲过终点线，正式开始飞行圈。

　　他以为自己会很紧张，或者因为下午糟糕的排位赛再度有不适的感觉，但事实上他的内心十分坦然。队医的一句话治好了他全部的毛病，也解答了他所有的疑惑。一颗悬着的心放了下来，他终于捡回了属于自己的专注、忍耐和坚持，对于未知的挑战，只剩下了心平气和的期待。

　　Daniel冲线了。

　　他回头看了一眼大屏幕，时间和下午的排位赛所差无几——即使对方有了一辆可以肆无忌惮的好车，但梦毕竟是梦，它必须源于现实。

　　Max不紧不慢的戴上防火面罩，套上头盔，拉上防火服的外套拉链。他抓着手套，在Daniel爬下赛车的时候，迎过去给了他一个坚实的拥抱。然后罔顾队友疑惑的目光，大步走向了自己的座舱。

　　他把赛车缓缓开上赛道，借着出场圈，把所有在脑内贯通过无数次的细节又过了一遍。时间像是过去了很久，可当终点线出现在视野里的时候，实际才过了2分钟都不到。他深吸一口气，目光在眼前聚焦。这明明只不过是个梦，之于他却也是治愈一切的良药。

　　他按下方向盘上的按钮，把车速拉到最高，两侧看惯了的风景再次糊成数道五彩斑斓的弧线。可他没有注意这些，而是放松身体，任凭肌肉掌控了他意识，像钢琴家的手指在键盘上肆意的舞蹈。轮胎和路面剧烈的摩擦，过弯的时候死死抓着地面，赛车像一头狂奔的巨兽，被紧紧勒在每个路肩之间。他抓稳了驭兽的缰绳，几乎不需要调整方向，风驰电掣，冲向终点。

　　“Daniel。”他知道他在听——他总是在，每当自己需要的时候，“记得我们的赌约。”

　　他没等队友回答，而是直接打开了DRS，向右急打方向。赛车发出一声尖锐的哀鸣，直直的冲出了赛道，以势不可挡的冲击力，一头撞上了护栏。

 

　　Max猛地睁开眼，心脏剧烈的跳个不停，撞车的瞬间还在他的视网膜上回放。可他没有时间再考虑这些，而是迅速的坐了起来。他扭过头，果不其然看到了自己的队友正躺在边上睡得正香。两人的胳膊上插着针管，连接到了同一台设备上。

　　他皱着眉拔掉了枕头，俯瞰队友毫无防备的睡颜，凌乱的棕发和洁白的床单形成了鲜明的对比。他就这样静静的坐着，像一座蓄势待发的火山，直到队友的眼皮开始不安分的滑动，那是他即将清醒的预兆。

　　“Max！”Daniel瞪大双眼，惊恐未消。他几乎没有见过对方如此惊慌失措的样子，一瞬间晃了神。

　　Daniel的目光渐渐聚焦，他一把扯掉了导管。Max准备了很久的质问还未开口，就被一把扯了过去。他的身体完全失去了平衡，面对面的倒向了对方的胸口，鼻子磕在他的肋骨上，感到酸酸的。

　　他挣扎着想要爬起来，可他的队友完全没有给他这个机会，直到他的肌肉都感到酸痛了，才放弃的放松了身体。

　　整个房间里只剩下了两个人心跳的声音。

　　“对不起Max。”Daniel松开了钳制，“我没想到——”

　　他用手肘撑着坐了起来，居高临下的审视着对方。两个人的目光像是磁石一样紧紧的吸引在了一起。Daniel的瞳孔像是一池浑水，Max从里面看到了恐惧和无尽的悔意。

　　 _这不是你的错_ ，他想开口，又不知道从何说起。

　　“能在梦里和你比赛，其实挺好的。”他认真的说，“我们有太久没能这样一决高下了。”

　　Daniel的目光温暖了起来。

　　“所以排位赛的结果……”他的语气有些期待，又有些小得意，“最后你看到了吗，是不是我赢了？有没有超过你1.5秒？”

　　“没有。”Daniel坦言，“因为你压根没冲过终点线。”

　　“……”

　　Max的嘴角瞬间瘪了下去，他几乎是气急败坏的瞪着队友，一副想发作又不知道说什么的模样。

　　Daniel没忍住笑出了声，非常的不合时宜，可他的眼神渐渐变得清澈，像是浓稠的蜂蜜，散发着温柔的甜香。他伸出手揉乱了队友的头发，露出了一口好看的白牙。

　　Max本该质问对方：为什么要把自己拖进他构筑的梦境，为什么要在身后对自己穷追不舍，为什么要在梦里重建排位赛，为什么明明有那么好的车，却还是跑出了和现实一样的结果……但此时此刻一切都有了答案。

　　或者说，在队医告知最近他被注射过稳定剂的那一刹那，他就明白了所有。

　　他原本有理由愤怒，有理由指责对方强加给自己的一切压迫感，也有理由要求Daniel的道歉，。可在看到Daniel慌乱的一瞬间，看到他绝望未消的眼神，被他像最后的希望一样紧紧抱着……

　　他突然什么都不想说了。

　　“你不是有个秘密要告诉我吗？” Daniel的右手顺着他的后脑，一路滑到了他的脖子。皮肤接触的地方迅速燃烧，把他变成了粉红色。

　　Max嗫嚅着没有说话，犹豫之间，被队友使劲一带，两人便调换了位置。

　　Daniel大半个身体都笼罩在他的上方，似笑非笑的看着他。

　　“梦里的一切都是假的。”他干巴巴的回答。

　　“可也有一部分是真的。”

　　Daniel低下头，轻咬他的唇瓣，感受到Max的鼻息一窒——可他只是脸色变得更红了，却没有挣扎和抗拒。Daniel微微一笑，试探的伸出舌头，扫过他的下唇。

　　Max闷哼一声，伸手抵住了队友的肩膀。

　　“你还欠我一个秘密。”Daniel停下动作，无辜的看了他一眼。

　　Max往后瑟缩了一下，不知所措的看着他。他感到对方炽热的掌心顺着耳后的弧线，一路探向了后脑的发丝。

　　Daniel专注的眼神像是个漩涡……他早就知道，对方就是个黑洞，如果自己不极力逃逸——他艰难的咽了咽口水，目光粘着对方——就再也逃不开了。

　　“我喜欢你，Daniel。”声音很小，却足够坚定。

　　Daniel微微一笑作为回应，他再度低下头，狠狠的吻住了Max。这个吻热烈而缠绵，像极了赛道上的他，强大、稳健，却有着无形的侵略性。

　　Max的手指攥紧了他的T恤，呼吸之间都是Daniel的气息，如同那个人的影子早就填满了他的心肺。他急剧的喘息，四肢麻木，一种难言的亢奋在体内流窜，像在发车之前被他挑衅，像在缠斗之后并肩冲线，像近距离看到对方的瞳孔里，全都是自己的影子。 

　　只是一个失神，便被抓住了破绽，Daniel的舌头挑开他的唇缝，像打开DRS之后强硬的超车，由不得他拒绝。两个人的呼吸很快纠缠在一起，宛如赛道上每对势均力敌的对手，试探之后，便全力迎合，不死不休。

 

　　“现在我们是在梦里，还是现实世界？”

　　“重要吗？”

　　Max 闭上眼，像是终于找到了归途，沉溺在这温暖却不温柔的牙与牙的碰撞中。

 

 

　　（完）

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 没错那个借用的梗就是我最爱的电影《inception》了。不过我也不确定是不是应该提早说出来，免得太过突然。  
> 卡呆是想用梦境暗示让潘潘明白自己的感情，可是没想到玩脱了，最后因为潘潘的身体状况和成绩焦虑不已。这边潘潘因为压力太大身体不适看了队医，然后才被告知注射了稳定剂，所以就想到了这2个梦境的不对劲。他很生气，但为了求证，还是又一次来到了梦里。而他的撞车可以理解成脱离梦境的kick，因为如果慢了，卡呆就又跑啦。  
> 希望大家不要怪卡呆的无心之过，也不要说潘潘反应迟钝，恋爱中的两小只总是特别招人疼。  
> 以及，我真的、真的、真的！！！不想再写确认恋情背景的文啦！


End file.
